


We'll always remain

by panickedgaay



Series: What remains [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Lovers, Post-Break Up, mentions of real hockey teams but no actual ice time, nhl au no one asked for, shit summary sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Maybe Johnny wasn't ready to let Jaehyun go either.





	We'll always remain

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything for nct so i hope you guys enjoy it!  
> this is unbetad all mistake are mine!

_November 16, Detroit._

 

Johnny walks out of the dressing room, tired, sore and frustrated, after a hard and emotional game. It was his first game playing against the Blackhawks since he signed with the Red Wings. And much as he's tried to convince himself that none of it is personal, that it’s just the game, he hated every second he spent on the ice. Before this season, he'd never been anything but a Blackhawk, and if he's honest, a big part of his heart is still with them- it probably would always be. Every hit he took tonight, though technically on a rival, was really on a friend, and even worse, every shot he took on goal, though there were only three, felt like he was betraying his closest friends.

They'll be playing the Blackhawks four more times before the end of the season, and Johnny can't imagine it ever getting any easier.

As he turns a corner, heading into the long corridor that leads outside to the parking lot, he suddenly hears a whisper behind him. It sounds like someone calling his name. Confused, Johnny turns around, only to find himself face to face with Jung Jaehyun. It's unexpected, but at the same time it really isn't, Johnny can't help but smile at the sight of his old teammate. Suddenly his brain catches up with the fact that Jaehyun really shouldn't be here.

Johnny glances nervously around them before looking back to his former teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." Jaehyun says with that stupid gorgeous little smile of his that can win over the meanest team managers.

"You're not supposed to be here..." Johnny tells him. His tone is soft, yet disapproving.

The smile on Jaehyun's face falls immediately. "I couldn't go back without seeing you."

"You shouldn't wander around here someone could see you." Johnny replies, looking around the hallway with haste examining their surroundings. "You're gonna get in trouble, Jae."

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jaehyun says, a pleading look in his dark brown eyes.

With a sigh Johnny grabs Jaehyun's hand uttering a quick, "Come with me," before pulling him further down the hallway. He stops when they reach a door, which he quickly swings open, then closes quietly again when they're both inside the small room. It isn't exactly the most private room—someone else could potentially walk in at any time—but Johnny is still figuring his way around the arena, so they can’t go anywhere more private in a hurry. At least, they're not standing in the hallway where anyone could see them from miles away.

Johnny locks the door, make sure they'll at least have a little bit of warning, should anyone try to come in, then he turns and looks at Jaehyun expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever it was that seemed so important.

"I've changed my mind." Jaehyun announces with seriousness.

Johnny frowns a moment. "What?" He really doesn't have any idea what Jaehyun could possibly mean.

"I've changed my mind." Jaehyun repeats. "I don't want this-” He motions between them as if Johnny needed any help understanding before speaking again. “to be over. You and me. I don't want it to be over."

Johnny runs a hand across his face, sighing heavily. This isn't a conversation he wants to have right now. Especially not here, tonight, like this. "Jaehyun." he says slowly, "We've talked about this before—"

But Jaehyun interrupts him right away. "No." The blonde says shaking his head. " _You_ talked. _You_ decided. _You_ were leaving, so it was over, just like that, and _you_ never gave _me_ a choice. Maybe I said okay then, but I've changed my mind since, and now I'm saying no, and I don't want it to end like that, Johnny. I don't want us to end like that."

"Jaehyun," says Johnny in a long sigh, trying very hard to remain calm. "There is no us. We agreed, right at the start, it was just a temporary thing. No strings attached."

"It wasn't temporary, Johnny!" Jaehyun hisses, hands flying in the air as he gets more agitated. "It wasn't temporary, it was every night on the road, and it was so often at home that you had most of your clothes in my closet by the time you left. It stopped being temporary years ago, when you stopped looking for someone else and you know it, so don’t play with me."

"Fine,maybe it wasn't, but that doesn't mean it was ever anything more than us sleeping together."

Jaehyun is breathing hard and his cheeks have turned crimson. "Well it was to me," he croaks, overwhelmed. "And I tried for a while, you know? I did. But I can't just turn it all off like a switch, okay? And I don't want to."

Johnny shakes his head. The conversation is just running around in circles and he's run out of arguments. This was the sort of thing he had expected when they first had this talk, months ago, when it became clear that he wouldn't be back in Chicago the following season. At the time, that's not what had happened at all, Jaehyun seemed fine. There hadn't been any emotional outbursts of any kind, just halfhearted goodbyes and promises to keep in touch anyway.

While Johnny stands there, internally debating how to handle the situation, Jaehyun has stepped closer to him, reaching for his belt with trembling hands. "Things don't have to change..." he whispers too softly and gently for the words to be convincing. "Not completely, anyway." he adds, unclasping Johnny's belt buckle.

Johnny holds his wrists gently, but Jaehyun twists free of his grasp and drops to his knees. "Jaehyun, come on." Johnny prompts gently. Jaehyun, of course, doesn't listen, and within moments he's pulled Johnny's pants to his knees. "You don't have to do this..." Johnny tries, but his tone is much too gentle to sound as though he's seriously insisting. It's been a while since he last got any action, and he's already half hard from anticipation. "Let's go elsewhere at least?"

 The moment Jaehyun starts nuzzling him through his underwear, Johnny's breath catches and he leans back against the door for support, letting out a strangled “Fuck..”. And as he feels Jaehyun's warm breath against an erection that's rapidly growing full, Johnny knows he's already too far gone to even try and suggest they move this somewhere that's at least more reasonable than a storage room in the Little Caesars Arena.

If Jaehyun's breath was warm, his mouth is sinfully hot, and when he closes it around the head of Johnny's cock and starts slowly licking and sucking, Johnny's knees go weak. He’s sure he’s gonna come from just that! He drops a hand gently on Jaehyun's head, burying his fingers in the soft, still damp hair. It's been so long, and oh, God, Jaehyun's mouth feels so amazing. It only takes a few long licks and suckles before Johnny feels himself nearing the point of no return.

"Careful," he croaks as a warning, knowing that Jaehyun never was one to swallow. Jaehyun doesn't move away, so Johnny tightens a hand around his shoulder urgently. Still, Jaehyun doesn't budge, offering only a small groan in response. He's still got Johnny's cock deep in his mouth by the time Johnny finally cums and Jaehyun holds him firmly between his lips, riding the orgasm with him.

When he gets up again, having pulled Johnny's briefs and pants back up, Jaehyun wipes his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling a little. His eyes are watery, but he's smiling. "You see, I can give you good reasons not to leave me." He says and Johnny's heart just about shatters at that. Because of course this was about more than just sex to him all along as well; he's only been trying to be reasonable.

He reaches for Jaehyun's face, cupping both cheeks in his hands. "I didn't leave you, Jaehyun," he says. "I left Chicago, and I left the Blackhawks, because they gave me no choice. I never wanted to leave you at all."

"Then don't," Jaehyun whispers. "We can make it work. It's just, what? Almost five  hours between here and home? It's not a lot. Things don't have to change."

"Yeah, okay," Johnny finally replies. He leans in, pressing their lips together as a way to seal the promise, and lingers there a moment. Then he rests his forehead against Jaehyun's and closes his eyes before saying, "You should get out of here, I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble for being here."

"All right," Jaehyun replies with a small nod. "I'll see you... soon?"

Johnny smiles. "Soon," he echoes and he unlocks the door. He cracks it open, looks out quickly, and reassured that it's safe and no one will see them there together, he lets Jaehyun walk out.

He follows about a minute later, smiling fondly, content in the knowledge that some things, despite how everything else changes completely, can still remain the same.

**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
